The present invention relates to a docking assembly for medical equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a docking assembly that allows one piece of medical equipment to be hitched to a second piece of medical equipment to allow the second piece of medical equipment to be towed with the first piece of medical equipment.
It is often desirable to couple a first medical device to a second medical device so that the first medical device can be towed along with (or by) the second medical device as the second medical device is rolled along the floor.
In an illustrated embodiment of the invention, a docking assembly configured to allow a first medical device to move together with a second medical device includes a hitch, a base, and a connector. The hitch can be coupled to and decoupled from the first medical device. The base is spaced apart from the hitch and is coupled to the second medical device. The connector interconnects the hitch and the base and allows movement of the hitch relative to the base.
In the illustrated embodiment, the connector allows vertical movement of the hitch relative to the base. The connector also allows rotational movement of the hitch relative to the base about a longitudinal axis defined by the connector. The connector of the illustrative embodiment, however, blocks horizontal movement of the hitch relative to the base so that the first medical device can tow the second medical device, even over an irregular surface, without suffering from unintended decoupling.
In the illustrated embodiment, the connector includes at least one leaf spring extending between the hitch and the base. The leaf spring is made from a flexible material. The hitch is movable when decoupled from the first medical device between an extended position and a retracted position. In the extended position, the hitch extends beyond a footprint of the second medical device and in the retracted position, the hitch resides within the footprint of the second medical device.
Also in the illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a docking assembly couples a first medical device having a latch receiver to a second medical device. The docking assembly includes a hitch, a base, and a connector. The hitch can be coupled to and decoupled from the latch receiver and has a central finger. The base is spaced apart from the hitch and is coupled to the second medical device. The base has a central finger. The connector interconnects the hitch and the base. The connector includes a first leaf spring and a second leaf spring extending between the hitch and the base. The first and second leaf springs lie on opposite sides of the central finger in substantially parallel relation. The first and second leaf springs allow rotational movement of the hitch relative to the base about a longitudinal axis defined by the spring.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.